gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaime Lannister
Season 1 Winter is Coming In King's Landing, Jaime counsels his sister, Cersei over fears that Jon Arryn may have discovered something that he shouldn't have prior to his death. Jaime informs her that this could not be the case as they would already be dead. After Robert and Eddard depart, Cersei sends Jaime to find their younger brother Tyrion. Jaime tells Tyrion he will be needed at the feast that night. The next morning Eddard and Robert go hunting, leaving the castle largely empty. Bran indulges in some climbing, but whilst climbing a broken tower he hears noises. He finds the Queen and her brother engaged in a sexual act, but is caught watching by Jaime, who grabs him. He asks how old Bran is. When Bran replies "Ten", Jaime sighs and pushes him out of the window, saying "The things I do for love." The Kingsroad When Tyrion breakfasts with his other family members, he informs them of his decision to journey north to see the Wall before returning to King's Landing. He also tells them that Bran is expected to live and notes the guarded reactions of both Cersei and Jaime. The parties depart Winterfell. Jaime is with the group traveling south to King's Landing. Lord Snow The royal party reaches King's landing. Eddard barely has time to get off his horse before he is asked to attend a meeting of the king's small council. Before that he runs into Jaime in the throne room. Jaime is unhappy with Eddard judging him for killing the Mad King, the murderer of Eddard's father and brother, but Eddard is unrepentant. A raven arrives at King's Landing with news of Bran's recovery. In the capital Cersei fears he will expose their secret, but Jaime comforts her. Elsewhere, Robert swaps old war stories with Ser Barristan Selmy, a distinguished and famous knight and commander of the Kingsguard. They are later joined by Jaime who is questioned by Robert about his role in the death of the Mad King. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things Jaime guards the king's bedroom whilst he cavorts with women, taking it as an insult to his sister. He reminisces with Jory Cassel, the captain of Eddard's household guards, about the Siege of Pyke during the Greyjoy Rebellion. The Wolf and the Lion Upon hearing of his brother's capture by Catelyn Stark, he confronts Eddard in the streets of King's Landing. Knowing that killing Eddard will result in Tyrion's death, he instead has Eddard's guards executed, stabbing Jory Cassel through the eye himself. He and Eddard then cross swords, and Jaime is surprised that Eddard is a match for him. The fight ends prematurely when a Lannister guardsmen stabs Eddard through the leg. An irritated Jaime knocks out the guardsman and then departs the city, telling Eddard he wants his brother back. You Win or You Die Jaime joins his father's army in the field. Tywin is incredulous that Jaime would let Eddard live and go free because his victory was not 'clean'. Tywin then says that Jaime must step up to the plate and accept responsibility for the future destiny of their house. He gives Jaime thirty thousand men and sends him to besiege Riverrun. In King's Landing, Eddard tells Cersei that he knows that Jaime is the true father of Cersei's three children. She admits it, saying they have loved one another from the womb and are destined to be together always. The Pointy End Ser Kevan Lannister, Jaime's uncle, tells Tyrion that Jaime has won several significant battles, smashing a host of the River Lords at the Golden Tooth and is now laying siege to Riverrun. Baelor Robb Stark marches 2000 men to towards Tywin's forces in order to create a distraction. The remaining force leads an assault on Jaime's position, and Jaime is taken hostage; Robb intends to use him as a bargaining chip for his father's and sister's lives. However, little does he know that Joffrey intends to execute Lord Stark straight away, before Jaime's capture is reported. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Jaime Lannister was a prodigy of a warrior. Knighted at fifteen and appointed to the Kingsguard by King Aerys II Targaryen soon after, he served alongside such great warriors as Ser Arthur Dayne, the legendary Sword of the Morning, and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower. However, Jaime's appointment angered his father, Tywin, since it meant Jaime was no longer his heir, the honor of which instead fell to Tywin's misshapen and hated youngest son, Tyrion. At the climax of Robert's Rebellion, when the Lannister armies stormed King's Landing, Jaime betrayed his king by murdering him at the foot of the Iron Throne itself. Jaime was forgiven his crime by King Robert Baratheon and reinstated to the Kingsguard, but he has carried the name 'Kingslayer' ever since. Image Gallery Jaime_and_Jon.jpg Winter1.jpg Houselan.jpg See also * Jaime Lannister at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Category:Characters Category:House Lannister Category:Kingsguard Category:Knights